Inuyasha the Jewel Keeper
by aberistwith
Summary: A twist on the ordinary Inuyasha as all the player's roles are switched. Inuyasha becomes kagome and vice versa...


Chapter One

The Sengoku-jidai

Inuyasha was late for school again. He lived with his brother Sesshomarue and their mother and grandfather in the Higurashi shrine that they owned. His brother had reached the age of adulthood, and had therefore taken over as the shrine keeper.

"Bye mom! I'm late! I don't have time to talk!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed out the door and ran down the steps.

He made it to school right on time where he was greeted by his friends Yuji, Shuhei, and Kazuya. "Oh hey guys." Inuyasha called to them as he approached.

Yuji grinned at him. "Late again Higurashi? Hey have you talked to Kikiyo today? She was lookin for you earlier. Man you are so lucky! She is one hot babe!" he smiled wickedly and mock-punched Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever. I ain't seen her today, I just got here." he said haughtily, and they followed him to class.

When he got home he saw his grandpa struggling with a big box and ran over to help him. "Yo gramps, Whatcha got in here?" He demanded as he felt how heavy the boxes were.

"It's our new souvenir, they're called the Shikon no tama, an ancient jewel said to have tremendous powers for demons. But it was lost 500 years ago." He told Inuyasha.

Sesshomarue came out to see what was going on, "Why do you keep bringing these stupid trinkets to our shrine? The Shikon no tama wasn't even real, it was a legend, and that is all. Don't believe a word of his lies Inuyasha."

"You non believer! How dare you speak to your elders like that!" Grandpa shot at Sesshomarue. "The Shikon no tama was real!"

"The only thing here that links to the past is the old bone eater's well, and that's sealed off." Sesshomarue continued, taking his bother's arm and dragging him away from their Grandfather over to the well house. "See Inuyasha, this is the well house. And see, the well is all boarded off." He said and opened the door.

As he did so, their cat Buyo ran inside and Inuyasha went to get him. He caught him just before he was about to pounce on the well. "Stupid cat" He spat out and turned around to walk back up the steps. Before he could do so, there was a crash behind him and something pulled him into the well.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomarue cried rushing forwards and grabbing his brother's hand, but it slipped away from him as Inuyasha was pulled further down into the well.

Inuyasha was falling and all around him there were blue-white lights. The thing that had grabbed him was turning him around. "Give it to me! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" It said.

"Get away from me!" shouted Inuyasha and pushed the demon, for he was fairly certain it was a demon now, away from him. A blinding light erupted from his hand and the demon's arm was severed,

Moments later he landed softly on the bottom of the well. The demon was gone and he was officially crept out. He looked around and noticed that there were actual bones in the well. This struck him as odd because he figured that they would have decomposed by 500 years.

"Alright, I'm sitting in a pile of dead bones... ewww" He scrambled up the wall of the well. When he emerged into the bright sunlight and all around him were trees. "Okay, this is really creepy, where the Hell am I?" He asked into the open. "I'm not staying here with this creepy old well, so maybe I can find someone here who knows what's been going on." He set off to the west.

Inuyasha had been walking a total of thirty seconds when he came to the spot where the sacred Tree on his shrine was. "Hey look! It's the sacred tree!" He approached it from the back and walked around to the front. He stopped dead when he saw what was there.

A beautiful girl with long brown and yellow streaked hair was pinned to it with an arrow. She looked dead. Inuyasha went up close to her and noticed that she had dog ears on her head. He went up close and touched them. "This is real?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

From behind him a voice shouted, "Who are you? Get away from that tree!"

Inuyasha turned around to see five men pointing arrows at him. "Whoa there, take it easy, I was only looking." He said as he stepped down with his hands in the air.

There were gasps of shock through the men and a woman in a red and white kimono approached him. "Hojo? I thought ye dead!" She cried.

"Uhhh, I think you've got the wrong guy, see my name's Inuyasha... and you are?" He prompted as he crossed his arms.

"Ye are not Hojo?" She asked again

"No, I'm Inuyasha I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a. Inuyasha. I'll repeat my question. Who are you?"

"Kaede. Ye looks the same as Hojo." She commented.

Inuyasha had long black hair. He wasn't really supposed to have long hair, but because he was a shrine keeper, he had to have long hair, so he was allowed at school. Through they never made any exceptions for anyone else. His family was pretty well respected through-out their community because of their special powers. Well, his brother had powers, his grandfather didn't though he pretended to have them. "That's nice to know, does that mean you won't kill me then?" He pointed towards the men with their arrows drawn back ready to fire.

"Stand down men. Inuyasha, is it? Ye must come with me." Kaede motioned for him to follow, which he did.

Kaede led him back to the village, where he was brought to the shrine and was given a hot meal. "So where am I?" He asked her, for he was fairly certain that he wasn't in present day Japan anymore.

Kaede proceeded to tell him where he was and from this Inuyasha discovered that he was in the Sengoku-jidai era.

It was starting to get dark out, and Inuyasha was beginning to worry about how to get home. He hadn't told Kaede that he was from another time period because then he would have most likely been burned at the stake for being a warlock. So he'd told them that he was from a distant land, far to the east.

All of a sudden he heard cries from the villagers. Inuyasha rushed over to the top of the hill and saw the same centipede demon that had attacked him earlier, attacking the villagers. He didn't want anything to happen to them, so he threw a rock at the demon and shouted, "Hey ugly! I'm the one you want!" and took off running away from the village.

Once the demon started following him, he cursed himself for his stupidity. "Oh yeah, get it angry why don't you!" He saw a glowing purple light coming from the forest, and took off in that direction.

Inuyasha followed the light, and it led him to the girl on the tree. The centipede demon struck him in the side, and sent him flying. Blood was pouring from him, and something else came out too. He didn't know what it was, and grabbled it.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel! You can't use it Human." It said to him. The demon struck again, causing him to be flung into the tree where the girl was, the Jewel thrown from his hand.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. He looked up to see that the centipede demon had closed in on the jewel.

Kaede appeared and shot an arrow at the demon, but it was too late, the demon ate the jewel.

Inuyasha came to his knees, his hand at his side where the jewel had come out of. He looked up at the tree to see the girl staring down at him. "You look pretty stupid down there Hojo. Why don't you just do her in like you did me? Or are you too weak?" She said mocking him.

"All I hear is Hojo! I'm not Hojo! I'm Inuyasha!" He yelled.

Kaede and her men were trying to kill the demon with the Shikon jewel in her, but most of them were dying.

"Oh. Right, well if you can get me down from here, I'll kill that demon for you. Just pull out the arrow." She said simply.

"Alright." Inuyasha replied, and went to stand. He pulled the arrow as a pink haze surrounded it, and it vanished. The girl was free.

"Thanks." She said menacingly. She pushed Inuyasha to the ground and jumped into the air, her long brown with yellow highlighted hair flowing behind her in the wind. She landed in front of the demon and brought out her claws. "You know, you're much too weak even with the jewel to pose a threat to me. IRON-REVER-SOUL-STEALER!" She shouted and split the centipede in two, right down the middle.

The Shikon no tama fell to the ground in front of Inuyasha. He reached out to grab it, but the girl stepped on his hand and picked it up. "I'll be taking this thank-you. You didn't think I was a good little girl now did you? Why would I be sealed to a tree if I was good?" she asked him sweetly.

"Inuyasha! Get away from her!" Kaede shouted to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the Jewel in his hand and kicked her leg off of his hand and started running away. He looked at the Jewel in his hand as he ran and wondered briefly why it was so important. He saw a bridge and started running across it.

Kaede brought out a ring of beads and started chanting. The beads shot away one by one until they were all the way around the girl's neck.

The girl was running and the beads appeared. She tried to get them off but they just glowed and wouldn't come off. She just kept running after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Use the word of subjugation! It's the only way to stop her!" Kaede called to him.

Inuyasha had come to a dead end and was backed against a cliff wall as the girl was running across the bridge. "WHAT'S THE WORD?" He shouted back at her.

"Any word!" She called back to him.

Inuyasha racked his brain, _Well she looks like a dog... _" _Down girl!_ " He shouted.

The girl was thrown to the ground with a slam. "What the...?" She asked into the air.

"Good job Inuyasha! You did it! She poses no threat to us now. Or to the Sacred Shikon no tama either." Kaede said.

They went back to the Village, the girl following them. Inuyasha turned around to face her. "Why are you following us?" He asked.

"I want the Jewel stupid." She replied.

"She can't have the jewel, so she's following us to stay close to it." Kaede explained, to which the girl crossed her arms in a huff.

When they got back to the shrine, Inuyasha asked Kaede, "So who is she? And why was she sealed to a tree?"

"Fifty years ago my brother Hojo," when Hojo's name was spoken, the girl's ears pricked-up and she turned her head to look at her. "was named the protector of the Sacred Shikon no tama. He fell in love with Kagome, and was betrayed, so he sealed her to the tree for stealing the sacred Jewel.

"Only because he betrayed me!" She shouted defiantly.

"He gathered the last of his strength to cast the spell, and the Shikon no tama was burned with his body." Kaede continued.

"Hojo is dead?" Kagome asked quieter than her last defiant gesture.

"Yes, it was ye who killed him!" Kaede raged.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT! I DIDN'T KILL HOJO!" Kagome yelled. _ He said to meet him a dawn and he would turn me into a human so we could be together! When I did, he shot arrows at me. So I stole the Jewel, and he pinned me to the tree! I did nothing to hurt him!_ She thought violently crossing her arms.

"Well whatever, the fact is that the Sacred Shikon no tama is back in the world, and demons are gonna want to get it." Kaede said.

"What this little thing? It must look pretty shiny to demons..." Inuyasha said absentmindedly holding the jewel between two fingers to the flame and gazing into it. "So what should I do with it?"

"You are the Jewel's protector now, it is your duty to make sure that the Jewel doesn't fall into the hands of a demon..." Kaede explained glancing to Kagome every other word. "The thing that is odd about this, is how you would have the Jewel in you...it was burned with Hojo's body."

"Are you blind you stupid old hag! He's obviously Hojo's reincarnation! Honestly am I the only one who thinks around here?" Kagome muttered very pissed off. She crossed her arms and sat with her back to the others.

"Yes, that is a possibility."


End file.
